misfit squad: meeting the team
by TheMaroonWarrior
Summary: A group of old, outdated, and veteran Spartans is brought together to hunt down what remains of the covenant prophets seven months after the events of halo four


THE MISFITS

SPARTAN TEAM- MISFITS

NEW PHOENIX INCIDENT +7 MONTHS

Spartan Maria looked out the window of the UNSC prowler "knock out" at the massive ship before her the infinity the largest ship currently in service and home to the new model of Spartan the Spartan 4s. Maria was an older Spartan actually; shes ancient by Spartan standards, one of the last of the legendary Spartan 2s she has served on nearly every planet fought in every major battle stopped entire covenant battle groups and trained several platoons' worth of Spartans. Some Spartans would consider it a dishonor to not be stationed on infinity but Maria didn't care she knew the small stealth prowler she was on was doing FAR more important work than the entire infinity battle group. The job of hunting the renegade and rouge prophets of the now crippled covenant.

By the time Maria was done with here momentary self-reflection she had retuned to the mess hall to spot her favorite Spartan in the world, her sister. She had been filing up the action report from the last mission and had taken a break to get some down time looking up she saw her silver haired opposite heading toward her with her signature smirk and blood red eyes which, to the untrained soul could be enough to break a persons will to live. Maria took a seat opposite to her also silver harried sister, the two of them were very much alike, twins in fact but after years of battle and different hair styles there certainly was enough to differ the two. Maria was huge even by Spartan standards standing 7 and a half feet tall and weighing 375 pounds she was truly a force of nature and one to be feared her blood red eyes, sliver hair, and sadistic smile led to her being dubbed the "smiling monster" by her piers. Her sister on the other hand had deep black eyes longer sliver hair down past her shoulders which she usually kept in a pony tail and an eye patch. The most striking difference between Maria and Rina was their personalities something that Spartans aren't known for. Maria was a straight sadist she enjoyed watching covenant wither in pain and she enjoyed killing always the first one in a fight her sister on the other hand while not openly enjoying killing had no real feelings towards anything in general she was as neutral as they come and her personality was one of always observing and keeping quit only talking when necessary. This unique pairing led to them being known as the "hammer and sickle" of the UNSC.

Before Maria could get a word in edge wise the speaker came on telling all Spartans to come to debrief room 12 for mandatory Intel check up and standard debriefing

"shall we" Maria says here smile never wavering, Rina simply nods and the two make off

Spartan team misfit was an odd group having six members consisting of three Spartans 2s and three Spartan 3s. Veterans of the human-covenant war they all have the utmost trust in one other and are the absolute deadliest group of fighters the UNSC has to offer

Maria walking through the hallway until they reach the debrief room there they take their respective seats, Maria sitting next to her young counterpart, miles-066 a Spartan 3 and the youngest member of the misfits. Miles has and always will be Marias friend, lover, backup, helping hand, and downright boy toy he survived three headhunter suicide missions three planet clearing operations and over 100 behind enemy lines deep ops including assassination, search and destroy, intel gathering, and recon missions. He was downright tiny by Spartan standards under height and nearly under weight by a hair he was still well built and stronger than any human just small by spartan standards he was always known as the Spartan with an unbreakable will it didn't matter how big the enemy was miles would never give up. Maybe to his credit its this iron will that's kept him alive all this time while the rest of the Spartan 3s are dead. That's what the 3s were designed for in the first place, to go on near death missions in the hopes that over whelming firepower , tactics, technology, and numbers would win the day they werent superior to Spartan 2s in anyway except numbers which nowadays is down to nothing

Maria towering over miles puts her arm around him like she always does, one could never understand if the relationship the two had was more motherly or lover like though she treated him with respect she always playfully teased, scolded , and gave constant advice too him in only the way a mother could. But whenever she felt like it (which was very often) she would take him. Regardless of the nature of the relationship the two had each others back through hell itself as they were in separable.

Rina takes here rightful place next to the teams leader at the front of the room as the rest of the team walks in and sits down grumbling and complaining about various things from being in the middle of a shower to sleeping when the call came over.

The entire team included-

Leader- bruce "boss"-14-spartan 2-a strong willed and very competent leader whos lead the Spartan 2s in battle over the course of the whole war and for a while trained the Spartan 3s and 4s only to be recalled into service to lead the misfits one might say he's the perfect soldier even for a spartan

Co leader-Rina "ice"-12-spartan 2-the silent guardian of the misfits Rina is the groups tactical advisor she has direct control of the misfits A.I. and handles all secondary needs even while in direct combat always cool under pressure and never showing emotion

Assaulter-Maria "grin"-13- Spartan 2-the ruthless killing machine and muscle of the misfits maria is always ready for a fight along with her young charge miles she is absolutely unstoppable in her role as the misfits heavy hitter

Marksmen/technician-Rose "angel"-044-spartan 3- the misfits sniper and technical expert if its within three miles she can kill it with one shot and if it had wires and goes bleep bleep then she can fix it, hack it, restore it or otherwise break it she is unique among Spartans for her extremely caring nature and tendency to get attached to targets leading to a truly rare sight- an emotional Spartan

Explosives/medic-Laurence "king"-054-spartan 3-an expert in how take a body apart and how to put it back together "king" is a truly good hearted man who at times acts as the groups resident counselor but don't let this discourage you "king" can truly hold himself together in a fight and as a demolition expert and medic he is vital to the teams successes

Assault breacher/cqb-miles "red"- 066-spartan 3-the teams point man on every operation, miles Is always the first one in and the last one out with an unbreakable will and laid back fun personality never the less he is always in the heart of the action and his body shows the results with years worth of scars, along with Maria the two can punch a hole in any defense line, postion, bunker, or wall they come across and keep moving foward

As the group take their seats to await debreifing while their resident A.I. Karen goes through the battle log files the group takes this opportunity (like every opportunity) to chit chat

"so hows that book are you goin full geek on me" miles leans over and says to Rose as she looks up all smiles

"why yes actually its an older book you may have heard of it- steven hawkings a brief history of time its very good would you like to borro- " save it Rose any book with the title a brief history of time its more likely to make my head explode than a brutes spike rifle" Miles says jokingly as Maria impacts Miles head with her figure making poping sounds like an entertained child

Maria then encloses her arm around Miles completely griping him like an anaconda as she leans in and whispers into his ear seductively "where were you this morning remember I was suppose to help you "loosen up"

Miles just laughs nervously knowing full well Maria isn't the lady you want to keep waiting especially when it comes to "loosening up". Amused by his embarrassment she puts on her typical sadistic smile on just to feel his body heat up even more. Looking around Rose finds her leader stuck in monotone conversation with the co leader over protocol, missions, directives and the status of the group itself then to Miles who seems to be lost in the embrace and deep kiss provided by the teams phycho path, Rose finds herself thinking she never sees the two apart than to the very real fact that her team mate Maria has no problem sticking her tounge down the throat of her young plaything even in front of everyone this however as king would put is actually a good thing the fact that the team is so comfortable around each other is just a sign of their bond; a bond that surely carries over to battle.

Just then Rose is snapped out of her trance by king himself who greets her with a cup of coffee and his very own copy of a brief history of time, the two of them were always sharing intelligence sparking deep thoughtful conversations about the nature of reality, god, the universe, and the human mind. Rose enjoyed the company of king and probably found herself even attracted to him but they were soldiers and besides she wanted to take it slow. Taking it slow she thought "what a stupid idea every day could be my last and I wanna take it slow!" she thought as she looked over at her fellow love Spartan Maria who if the commander had not have snapped every one to attention would have started sticking her hand down Miles's pants "I don't wanna be like that though" she thought to herself "just a little faster than usuel maybe today ill ask him" she thought as king have her a re assuring mile as if he knew what she was thinking

Captain bruce or "boss" as every one called him sounded off all his Spartans than gave the order to be at ease. Rina took her seat beside her sister who in turn was still holding Miles across the row sat Rose and King.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen" we all know why we've been re located to this ship but now its time to start hunting…karen" Boss said as he turned to the teams A.I. who began to explain how the next six months worth of missions were gonna play out. Hunting prophets was a dream come true for the Spartans of misfit squad and the next six months were gonna bring the glory that some of the team members wanted and some already had.


End file.
